Vengeance of Nega Ben II
Nega Ben is powerful again, Ben has been broken, and hope seems lost. Plot: The Plumber station where Max and Rook are doing their best to try and find Ben. : Max: Come on, people there has to be a way to find Ben? I wanted him found ten minutes ago. : Plumber: We're doing everything we can, sir. : Female Plumber: We can't track his Plumber badge and something has been blocking the signal from the Omnitrix. : Rook: Then try his bio genetic signature. It was my fault that Ben was kidnapped by Nega Ben and the Forever Knights. I should have not let them get the drop on me. : Max: Don't worry, son we'll get him back, but we have to be smart about this. Nega Ben is loads smarter than all of us combined. : Rook: Yes and who knows what he could be doing to Ben. : Plumber: Sir, I think we got something. It's faint but here it is. : Rook: I know where that is. I am on my way. : Max: Don't go off half cocked, Rook. : Rook: With respects sir, I must. If something happened to Ben, then I will never forgive myself. : Max: Then go. I'll send a team after you. : Rook: Very well. So then without any thought at all, Rook goes to save Ben from Ben's evil counterpart. Who at this very moment is again gloating at Ben. : Nega Ben: Careful, Ben. You're dripping blood all over my nice clean floor. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I made myself laugh. : Ben: Yeah, you bad guys are known for it. : Nega Ben: I just can't believe that this is finally coming true. All those months, days, and sleepless nights coming up with plans to kill you and this one worked. Oh, they all end with the same result which is me killing you and taking your Omnitrix, but they weren't painful enough for you. Now look at you, Ben. It be even more painful if I said that I was your father, but that's the wrong movie isn't it? : Ben: Why don't you just kill me? Put me out of my misery. : Nega Ben: I think you mean my misery. I want it to be slow and painful first. Now tell me something though. : Ben: What? : Nega Ben: Are you afraid of me? : Ben: Say that again. : Nega Ben: Are you afraid of me? : Ben: Will the correct answer let me live? : Nega Ben: For a few more moments yes. : Ben: Then fine, yes I am afraid of you. You're worse than Vilgax, the Diagon, and even Malware. You give me chills. : Nega Ben: That's just what I wanted to hear. Now it's time to say goodbye. So, goodbye. Nega Ben prepares to pull the trigger, but he is stopped by Rook who uses his Proto-Truk to ram the side of a wall. He then leaps out with his Proto-Tool at the ready. : Rook: Hands in the air, now! : Nega Ben: Make me. Nega Ben fires his weapon at Rook who manages to dodge and fires his weapon strait at Nega Ben's weapon which destroys it. : Nega Ben: Blast it! I've been unarmed, but Rook... : Rook: Yes. : Nega Ben: You may have unarmed me, but Ben has been unhanded if you catch my drift. : Rook: What do you mean? : Nega Ben: Take a look at me. Nega Ben shows Rook that he is wearing Ben's Omnitrix. : Rook: The Omnitrix. : Nega Ben: Yes and now look at him. Nega Ben points strait at Ben which Rook sees what he meant and Rook gasps in terror. Ben is dying there on the floor so Rook goes strait towards him. : Rook: Ben, your hand has been... : Ben: Just help me please. : Nega Ben: So, Rook will you stay and help Ben or will you chase after the villain? You better choose. Ben begins to grow pale with the loss of blood so without hesitation, Rook helps Ben by taking him away and leaves Nega Ben. : Nega Ben: That's what I thought. Go on and run because this time no one is going to stop me now! Back at the Plumber HQ, Ben's hand is being surgically reattached and the alien technology they have is bring Ben's near dead hand back to life. : Blukic: It's a good thing you got Ben and his hand here in time. : Driba: Or else it would have been lost. : Max: Did you see him do this, Rook? : Rook: No, I did not. : Max: It doesn't matter now. You got him here safe. That's all that matters. : Rook: That does not make me feel better. : Plumber: Sir, we're receiving a disturbance. : Max: Where? : Plumber: The center of Bellwood. : Max: On screen. An image is pulled up to reveal Nega Ben using Ben's Omnitrix to destroy Bellwood. The people on the streets run in droves. : Ben: We have to stop him. : Max: Son, maybe you should stay here. You were pretty shook up. : Ben: I don't care, grandpa. Nega Ben is wrecking my town with my Omnitrix. That makes it my problem and that's all there is to it. : Max: Okay, Ben, I understand, but you be careful. : Ben: Always. Let's go, Rook. Rook and Ben then head to the streets of Bellwood where they intend to stop Nega Ben once and for all, but also get Ben's Omnitrix back. : Rook: Where should we start? : Ben: Follow the destruction, Rook. It'll lead us strait to him. : Rook: Agreed. So then Ben and Rook follow the path of destruction until they finally catch up to Nega Ben as Humungosaur. He is smashing cars, buildings, and laughing as he does it. : Ben: STOP! Nega Ben looks to see Ben and Rook. : Nega Ben: Ben, aren't you looking a bit pale. Nega Ben reverts back to his human form. : Nega Ben: You're looking a little pale Ben. Like I should talk right? : Rook: Your appearance it is... : Nega Ben: Normal? Thanks for noticing, Rook. : Ben: How? : Nega Ben: I used the Omnitrix to remove the mutation in my DNA and now I'm cured. : Ben: Maybe physically, but you're still a crazy little puppy. : Nega Ben: This puppy has a rather huge bite, Ben. : Ben: Yeah and I'm here to put you down. : Nega Ben: Oh, really? : Ben: Yes really. : Nega Ben: Oh, I get it now. I humiliated you and broke your pride so now you want payback, right? : Ben: No this goes beyond everything. You have my Omnitrix, you're wrecking my city, and you killed your version of Gwen. You're too dangerous to be left alive. : Rook: Ben? : Nega Rook: You want to kill me for the greater good?! You want to kill me for the greater good?! : Ben: I didn't stutter. : Nega Ben: No you didn't, but I just had to be sure. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have never heard anything more funny in my life! The big bad hero wants to finally go over the edge and do the smart thing. Oh, I have dreamed of seeing this in person. : Ben: What do you mean? : Nega Ben: I've heard stories, Ben of how you were going to kill your best friend Kevin Levin. He absorbed your Ultimatrix and it caused him to go mad. He went on a rampage stealing all sorts of super powers and hurting his old friends. Gwen wanted to save him, but you wanted to kill him. I knew we had some similarities and some differences, but this is different. You wanted to kill your best friend and they say I'm the villain. : Ben: You are a villain! : Nega Ben: Not this time. You wanted to kill your best friend, Ben! I would never do that. Kevin Levin is my best friend in my world too and I would die for him. You're just a scared little child who'd sacrifice others rather than yourself. : Ben: That's not true! : Nega Ben: Yes it is you little hypocrite. You're really no better than me are you? It seems that even in this world Ben Tennyson is a villain. : Ben: No, no I'm not! I'd never be like you nor will I ever! : Nega Ben: We'll see. Now come on and kill me! I dare you! I want you to. : Ben: Fine! Ben takes Rook's Proto-Tool and fires it at Nega Ben. : Rook: Ben, stop! It's too late because Ben does fire, but Nega Ben instantly transforms into Chromastone and absorbs it. He then uses the energy to do something very drastic which is he combines it with the warp field generator the Forever Knights gave him. : Ben: What are you doing? : Nega Ben: Using the energies you just gave me to power up the warp field generator that I miniaturized. : Ben: What? : Nega Ben: I'm going home, Ben and you just provided the capability to do so. : Ben: I won't let you. : Nega Ben: Too late. A portal is opened which Nega Ben hops through, but Ben and Rook try to stop him. However they can't. : Rook: We're too late. A portal opens again, but it leads to the other world where Nega Ben formerly resided. He stepped through and came out human with his friend Kevin Levin there to greet him. He bows to Nega Ben. : Kevin: My lord, you're back. : Ben: Yes I am and I'm better than ever! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Villains *Nega Ben Tennyson Aliens Used: *Humungosaur *Chromastone Major Events: *Ben contemplates killing Nega Ben. *Nega Ben has finally escaped back to his world. Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992